


Adrenaline Rush

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post no gods no masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: The Courier has taken Hoover Dam, but there's still chaos back in Freeside.





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> my dear friend butters requested "in a rush of adrenaline" from a kiss meme, and I've been dying to write some established relationship!arcade/the king while I patter away at All Shook Up.

The Second Battle of Hoover Dam ends abruptly; after Yes-Man throws General Oliver off the Dam, the fight goes out of the NCR troops.  That August, Veronica, and Arcade had collectively fixed massive holes in the NCR machine that made the troops safer and more comfortable probably had a lot to do with their hesitance to attack them.   Not to mention the Securitron army hanging around. 

“So, uh, how about brunch on Thursday?” August asks him and Veronica, almost sheepish as she looks around at the dam that she’s quite effectively conquered.

Before Arcade can come up with a witty retort that points out that she just acquired a goddamn army, the Pip-Boy around her wrist interrupts.  

_ Reports are coming in of rioting on the streets of Freeside.  Several NCR citizens have been reported as killed, as have some local troublemakers known as the Kings. _

Arcade feels the blood drain out of his face as his hearing tunes out the rest of the broadcast.  The King is still in Freeside. The long standing flirtation that ever so gradually turned into more still feels so new, even though it really isn’t anymore.  Not to mention that -apart from the friends of his right here at the dam- all of his other friends are in Freeside.

“August…” Arcade says, so soft that he’s sure that she can’t hear him over the chaos surrounding them. 

“Don’t worry,” August says, wrapping an arm around him for support.  “Daisy’s still flying around here. She can get you to Freeside.”

Two minutes later, Arcade is sitting in the vertibird, barely listening to the chatter around him.  Twenty minutes later, Arcade is moving cautiously down the streets of Freeside. 

Arcade pauses to provide first aid when needed, asking all the slick figures in leather jackets if they’ve seen the King.  None of them have. 

He’s checked the School, the Fort (and saw Julie, briefly, which is also a relief), and even the gates into the Strip, all to no avail.  Honestly, he’s running out of places to look, even if he’s not quite running out of hope yet.

“Arcade?”

When he turns around to see the King standing there, Arcade sprints to close the distance between them, heart pounding.  He holds the King close before holding him out at arm’s length to look him up and down for injury.

“Are you okay?” Arcade asks.  

There’s plenty of blood, but it doesn’t look like any of it is his.

“Nothin’ to worry about, Arcade.  Plenty around here are hurt worse; though, I think the worst of the fighting is over,” the King says.  “Are you okay? Knowing August, she was in the thick of things somewhere, and knowing you, you were right there beside her.”

“There’s a lot to catch up on,” Arcade says.  

His heartbeat starts to return to a more normal level, but there’s still that residual rush from the epinephrine coursing through his system.  

Before Arcade can stop to think, he presses his lips to the King’s.  He cups the King’s face as the King pulls him closer by the waist. 

The kiss lasts for an impossibly long moment before they pull apart just a little bit.  Arcade feels so tired from everything that’s happened today- and there’s a lot more to do today before he’ll have a chance to rest, he knows- but taking this moment with the King helps him find his second wind.  

“I was real worried about you, Arcade.  D’you mind if I watch your back while we restore some order around here?” the King asks, pressing his forehead to Arcade’s.  

“Only if you let me return the favor,” Arcade says.

The King kisses him quick before pulling apart altogether.  

“I think that can be arranged,” Arcade says, slipping his hand into the King’s as they head towards the center of Freeside, where the chaos is thickest.  “Let’s get to work.” 


End file.
